Devotion
by Bouncyball2002
Summary: A story of a single mother, who neglects her baby's existence. Her life is changed as she goes through tests to recover the baby she lost. Inspired by the movie Labyrinth, but not a copy.


BOOM!

Lightning crashed at the window. Nobody had a care. It was raining outside. Nobody knew that for one woman this would be a life-changing night.

A party was going on. Everyone was loud and cheering. Several people were drunk, including the host, Sarah Dooley. She was a single parent, her husband walked away one night, and left her to care for a newborn baby. That baby is currently crying.

"Hey, Sarah!" Called a party guest, "Your baby's crying!"

"Ugh!" She groaned, "What do I care if he's crying?"

That party guest gave her a weird look and then left.

The affects of being drunk started to kick in. She didn't care though, she just pulled out a cigarette and lit it. She offered one to every guest at the party, half of them denied.

"Whaaaaaaaaaaaaa!" The baby cried.

Sarah walked to the door to his bedroom, and shut it.

"Ahhh that's better!" She said when she couldn't hear him crying, "Wow he's not even crying!"

Lightning shook the house all over when she said that. She resumed the party getting even more drunk and lighting more cigarettes. She had invited everyone she knew to this party, she wasnt going to let one baby ruin it.

One of her girlfriends said, "What good are baby's? Nuthin'!" (Shes drunk)

Her other friends laughed and said more things about the uselessness of a baby. She even joined in.

When all the guests had left the house, she llayer down in her bed and fell asleep. "I can finally rest!" She exclaimed.

Well no, she couldn't.

"Wha- what? Who turned on the lights?" She asked groggily.

Suddenly a figure cloaked in darkness came up behind her.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH-" She screamed, but was cut off. The dark figure put his hand over her mouth, grabbed a spherical shaped object, and threw it on the floor.

BOOM!

It wasn't lightning. It sounded like a hammer.

"Wher- where am I!?" She asked, afraid of the answer.

"You are in the underworld." Said a loud smooth voice.

"What?! OK, OK, you must be joking. I probably had to much beer last night and its affecting my dreams."

"Oh I assure you that this is no dream."

"But, b-but I can't be in the underworld! The Greeks made that stuff up!" She said, bewildered.

"Oh this is not the Greek underworld, this is simply, The Underworld. This is were lost souls and dead people end up!"

Sarah started hyperventilating.

"You see, before I let you see the judges, I am going to tell you why you are here. You were having a party last night, weren't you?"

"Ya so?" Sarah said.

"Well what did you do when one of your guests came and said that your baby was crying?"

"Well I didn't care. I'm not going to let one baby ruin my party."

"You see, that's your problem." Suddenly a door opened. He motioned for her to go inside.

She walked in, and the doors slammed shut. The hallway was decorated with dark colors. It also had skulls, some of which belonged to things she had never seen. She got to a door after walking the creepy hallway. She was about to knock when three voices said in unison, "Come in."

She walked in afraid. There were three judges, the first had a black robe, the second had a scar across his face, and the third was dressed in purple and gold.

"Sarah Dooley, you have been brought to the temple of the underworld. You have been ignoring your child." Said the first judge.

"You have been neglecting the baby, you have not given it food or drink in the last week." The second judge said.

"You have given up on everything in exchange for that one party." The third judge said.

Now the three were talking as one again: "We will explain to you. When a parent loses control, and ignores a child, we take that child to the underworld, as well as its parent. The parent is given the choice to take certain tests before they can get the child back. If they say no, or fail the tests, we will sever the baby's soul from its body, and give it too a new couple, where it will be loved. You have that choice to take the tests to receive your baby back."

"And stop smoking!" The third younger judge said with a laugh.

The other two glared at him.

"So can I have a few hours too decide?" Asked Sarah.

"No!" All three said.

"You must make the decision now!" The first judge yelled.

"You have to make a decision in a heartbeat! If we give you time, the answer will not be yours. You have to decide." The second judge explained.

"Well... I guess. I mean, how hard could a few tests be?"

All three judges raised their eye brows at the same time.

"Even though your decision is made, we will tell you, the tests are very hard. You will need all the skills, but most importantly, Devotion. We will begin whenever you are ready."

"Well then, I'm ready!" She said (not very confidently)


End file.
